Deck, Set! Into the Vrains!
by IdolGirlGold
Summary: Riku Kobayashi gets sucked into the world of his favorite anime by mistake. Armed with a new deck and a new Vrains avatar, he's ready for whatever the crazy world of anime throws at him. Or so he thinks.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! Idol here and you're watching Disney Channel!**

 **...JK.**

 **Welcome to my new story! This was inspired by the story "Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V In A New World" by SakushiRyu. It's really interesting, go read it! So yeah, I added one of my OCs, Riku Kobayashi, in this story. I'll post info on him on my profile later.**

 **Oh yeah, happy belated holidays! Can't wait for 2019! I'm kinda sad that its the last year of VRAINS tho...**

 **Oh well! Enjoy the story, leave a review, and don't forget to smash that favorite button!**

 **-Idol**

* * *

"You're going down, Revolver!" I taunted as I boarded my D-Board. I just took a load of damage and I was barely holding on with a mere 50 LP.

"Whatever you do, it's useless!" My opponent challenged. "My Borreload Dragon has 3000 attack points! And with Moon Mirror Shield equipped to it, there's no way it can lose!"

"Sore wa dou kana?" I retorted as I played a quick-play spell. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Moon Mirror Shield!"

"So?" He smirked as he sent the card to the grave. "My dragon still has more attack than your Decode talker!"

"But not for long!" I countered. "I summon Draconett! Due to his effect, I can summon Bitron to my field!"

"What will you do gathering more weaklings?" He laughed.

"Decode Talker's effect activates! For every monster its Link Arrows point to, it gains 500 ATK!" I retorted.

"What?" My opponent gasped. "Now it has more attack than me!"

"Decode Talker attacks you directly!" I commanded. As the attack connected, the receiver fell off his D-Board with a scream as his/her LP depleted to 0.

"You beat me…" She chuckled as he got up.

"I know! That was so much fun, Riko!" I jumped on Riko who grunted in surprise.

"Riku...get off…" She managed to push me away. We both got off and shook hands. "Next time, I'll be the one beating you."

"We'll see about that!" I winked. "Next time I'm going to be Revolver."

"And I'll be Playmaker!" Riko smiled and we took our positions.

"Deck, set!" We both chanted as we placed our decks in our toy Duel Disks.

"Into the VRAINS!"

* * *

Where am I…?" I groggily opened my eyes, squinting in the sunlight. I quickly got up to examine my surroundings.

Everything seemed a bit off. I didn't recognize the park that I was in, and even weirder, everything looked hand-drawn! Kind of like an anime. I pinched my self to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Well, this is interesting. I've never seen you around before, and I thought I knew everybody in Den City!" A voice remarked behind me. I turned around to see a person I'd only seen on TV.

"You're Kusanagi Shoichi!" I exclaimed, pointing at him. The man looked like Kusanagi to a T. Same purple hair, same jacket…

"O-ho-ho, looks like I'm famous," He chuckled. "Well, you know who I am. Care to state your name?"

"I-I'm Kobayashi Riku!" I stuttered, still unable to believe I was talking to _the_ Kusanagi. "Just Riku is fine though…"

"Well, Riku-san, do you have a place to stay for the night?" Kusanagi asked.

"No, I don't," I stated, looking at the ground. That was going to be a problem. Maybe I could camp out under a bridge, or-

"No problem! You can stay at my place, at least temporarily," Kusanagi offered. "I have some friends who're there too that I think would like to meet you!"

I was struck speechless. How nice _was_ this guy? "Alright, I'll take you up for it. Thank you!"

"Don't mention it! Now come on, let's get going!" He started walking ahead. I had to jog to keep up with him.

I started thinking. If Kusanagi was here, that could only mean one thing. I was in Den City and I was about to meet his "friend", Fujiki Yusaku.

I really was in an anime. My favorite one at that. I wonder if I could make a VRAINS avatar? That would be cool. I could help out Playmaker in his Duels.

I still needed to find out what episode this was taking place after. "So, Kusanagi, you watch Playmaker's duels, right?"

"Every day," Kusanagi answered. "I guess you could say that he's my idol."

That must be what he says to everyone who asks. I must say, it was a pretty solid excuse that would not get them to pry much further for info on the duelist.

"Yeah, when was the last time he dueled?" I asked. "And against who? I really haven't been keeping up on my duels lately…"

"Oh yeah, he dueled against Bohman," Kusanagi said. "Playmaker managed to defeat him, but he ran away. My guess is that he's working on finding him to rematch him, but we can't be sure…"

Oh. So this was after Playmaker's first Duel with Bohman, since that was the only one that got broadcasted live. That means Kusanagi's other friend must be Homura Takeru, Soulburner. Great! Two birds with one stone!

We reached his cafe, which was more of a very big van than a cafe. The words "Cafe Nagi" was spray painted on the side. There was a grill counter at the front where a hot dog was sizzling. There were also tables and chairs. Close by was a huge screen where a crowd of people was watching a duel between two Charisma Duelists that I didn't recognize.

A very familiar face poked out from the counter of Cafe Nagi. "Kusanagi! What took you so long?"

"Sorry, Yusaku," Kusanagi sheepishly apologized, scratching the back of his head. "Something came up. Anyway, Yusaku, we'll have someone joining us in the van for the time being."

"Huh?" Yusaku took notice of me for the first time, his startling green eyes piercing into my soul. They kind of scared me.

"H-Hi! My name is Kobayashi Riku, but just Riku is fine," I quickly introduced. "You're Fujiki Yusaku, am I correct?"

"What?" A flash of suspicion crossed Yusaku's eyes. He tensed. "How did you know that?"

 _Oops_. I had nearly revealed myself. "Uh, I heard about you from one of your classmates! I think his name was Naoki Shima…"

"Oh," Yusaku visibly relaxed in relief. "Yeah, he does that."

I allowed myself a small giggle, earning a smile from Kusanagi. "So, Yusaku, he's going to be staying with us for a while. He has nowhere else to go."

"Seriously?" Yusaku gaped at Kusanagi in surprise. "You know that will cause more than one problem here!"

"But he doesn't have anywhere else!" Kusanagi argued. "You really think I will let him stay under a bridge? Be a little kinder!"

"Oi, what's the fuss about?" A new person walked up to us. He smiled at me. "And who might you be?"

I gasped. "You're Homura Takeru, Soul-I mean, so nice to meet you!" I quickly corrected myself, hoping nobody had noticed. "I'm Kobayashi Riku, but you can just call me Riku."

"Nice to meet you too, Riku-kun!" He shook my hand while masking his surprise. I guess he noticed. He did a good job, though, since it was much harder for me to discern between a feigned or real smile. Usually, I can tell right off the bat. "Call me Takeru. So, why are Yusaku and Kusanagi arguing again?"

"They're arguing on where to keep me," I sighed as the mentioned two kept bickering. "I had nowhere to go so Kusanagi picked me up. Yusaku has a problem with that…" I trailed off, knowing myself what the problem was.

"Oh, that's nothing!" Takeru exclaimed. "Oi, you two! Why doesn't Riku here just stay at Yusaku's place? There won't be much space inside the van."

"My place…?" Yusaku thought about it. "It's really run-down and messy since I spend most of my time here. I'm not sure it would be good accommodations for-"

"It'll be more than fine!" I begged. "I can make money and get food or I can come here! I don't need a bed! Just please give me a place to stay!"

"Yeah, I'm sure Riku-kun won't be a bother!" Takeru supported.

"Yusaku, have a heart," Kusanagi coaxed, making Yusaku twitch in irritation. "Just let him stay at-"

"Alright, fine!" Yusaku burst out. "He can stay at my place. Happy?"

"Delighted!" Before I went to his house, I thought of something funny I could do. "Yusaku come here for a moment. I have a secret."

"Huh?" Yusaku came closer. I leaned into his ear and said, "I know you're Playmaker, Takeru's Soulburner, this truck is just a ruse to hide your equipment-"

"WHAT!?" Yusaku pushed me away, goggle-eyed. "How do you know about-"

"I also know that AI and Flame are hiding in your Duel Disks, listening in to our conversation."

"How!?" Ai's purple body came out of Yusaku's Duel Disk, which was on his hand. "I thought we were a secret!"

"Most suspicious," Flame added, coming out of Takeru's Disk.

"Process of elimination," I made up an answer, thinking it was logical. "Playmaker and Soulburner wouldn't show off their computer skills for fear of being suspected or noticed, so most of the suspected people were out of the question. I kept doing things like that and came to you two."

"I see…" Takeru realized the logic of my method.

"You're really smart for a boy your age!" Kusanagi complemented, making me blush. "Say, Riku, why don't you help us on our mission? I assume you already know what it is."

"Yes, I do," I confirmed. "Playmaker's mission was to defeat the Knights of Hanoi, and he did that by defeating Revolver at the Tower of Hanoi. But then Bohman came and stole Kusanagi's brother's consciousness data so now your new enemies are Bohman and Haru. Soulburner joined Playmaker around this time. Furthermore, Lightning has declared war on humans vowing to destroy them. To make matters worse, Revolver has made an appearance again. Sol Technologies are targeting the Ignises and have already erased Earth. You really have a lot going on!"

"Wow, you know a lot," Yusaku eyed me warily. "You sure he is to be trusted?"

"Of course!" Takeru stood up for me. "You can see he is dedicated to our cause. Plus, he could be a help! What deck do you use?"

"Me?" I thought that I didn't bring any decks with me, but upon closer inspection, I saw that I had a Duel Disk and a Deck Box. I took out my deck and looked over the cards.

"Hm, I think I use a Linklife Deck…?" I muttered.

"Linklife?" Kusanagi mused. "I've never heard of it."

"Well, that's interesting," I examined the deck even further. "They're all Cyberse. Earth type. And all my Link monsters have the added prefix of NRG."

"You have Cyberse cards?" Yusaku's voice betrayed his suspicion even though it didn't waver.

"Yusaku, Cyberse cards have been made so popular these days that it would be no surprise if people started manufacturing them," Kusanagi chided.

"Besides, it would help us if he has a Cyberse Deck that nobody's heard of," Takeru added.

Yusaku stayed silent for 3 seconds before murmuring quietly, "I guess…"

"Then its settled!" Kusanagi Takeru and I shouted at the same time.

I later found out why Yusaku was against the idea of keeping me in his house. It reeked of moldy cheese everywhere!


	2. (AN) Update Notice

Hello everyone! Idol here! I'm really sorry for this news, but it's necessary. You see, I have become very busy with preparing for my entrance exams for the high school I want to go to and this statewide history competition I was nominated for. Add my extra-curricular activities and you have got a very full schedule. This doesn't mean that I'm giving up on all my stories, it just means that updates are going to be much later than they normally would be. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Updates will continue as normal in like the middle of 2020, which is a long time to wait, but I'm sorry! My suggestion is to follow the story so you get an email when I update the story.

Until next time,

Idol


	3. The weirdest first day of school ever

**Hey guys! Idol here! I managed to get this finished and I wanted to share i with you! That's all I have to say! Pls review and favorite!**

* * *

"Hm, that outfit doesn't suit you at all." Ai deadpanned.

'Huh? I think this looks pretty good!" I was exasperated with the Ignis. He had been rejecting every outfit I tried on and this one looked pretty good on me!"

Yusaku came in the room. "Riku, there you are! I've been looking for you everywhere! But, that outfit looks nice on you…" He looked away

'See!?" I started flailing my hands around. "He likes it! It doesn't matter what you think, Ignis!"

"Oi, I was only trying to give you fashion tips!" Ai protested, but quickly got distracted by something behind him. "Oh, Yusaku, are you by perchance...blushing?"

"Huh?" I quickly turned around but Yusaku had his back facing me.

"It's just hot in here. I'm surprised you're not sweating, Riku. Come on though, we're going to be late for school."

He left then with me staring at him behind him. He did seem kinda sweaty...That might be because he's too poor to afford AC though.

"Riku," I called. "At least see how you look in the mirror first! Then you will thank me for my genius advice to you!"

"Fine, then," I walked up to the mirror. I have to say, I looked really cool. My chocolate brown hair was swept to the side at the bangs. It showed off the golden stripe in my bangs. back of my hair lay straight. It didn't reach my shoulders anyway. I wore a green T-shirt with a jet-black leather jacket. My jeans were ripped. In short, I looked like your typical rocker kid. That would distract everyone from my true self, which is exactly what I wanted.

I was afraid that everybody would make fun of me for who I was. It had happened before in my world. Riko had to stand up for me then. I never revealed who I really was except to my twin sister Riko.

But I wasn't so worried about that with Yusaku. I didn't know why, but he was just so easy to talk to.

"Riku, we're going to be late!"

"Coming!"

"Are you sure they won't think I'm weird?" I asked my ever calm and collected friend.

"Maybe they will, maybe they won't," Yusaku answered. "We'll have to see about getting you a uniform though."

"Well, yeah!" I exclaimed. "I'll be the odd one out of the whole school!"

"Geez, don't worry so much," Yusaku tried to calm me down while looking at something in the distance. "Nobody at school bothers me about anything and I might as well be an alien to them!"

"But you're actually cool!" I stated, flailing my hands. "Compare yourself to me. See any difference?"

"Who says your not cool again?"

"What?" Yusaku's off-hand comment caught me off guard. "Literally everyone! Why do you ask?"

"Nevermind…" Yusaku trailed off, looking at a flock of birds in the air. "Anyway, we're pretty close

"Huh?" I looked at Yusaku goggle-eyed-and I noticed something. Yusaku seemed a lot more relaxed than he is usually shown in the anime. "Hey, Yusa-"

"Yusaku! Riku-kun!" A voice called out to us from the front. Takeru was running to us, waving wildly.

"Yusaku, you've got to hear this!" Takeru panted once he got to us. "The Duel Club is closing down permanently because of you!"

"What?" Yusaku and I simultaneously said.

"No fair! I wanted to join!" I whined.

"Let them," Yusaku stated in a bored tone, surprising both Takeru and me. "It's not like I was officially in the club, to begin with. Naoki Shima just dragged me there."

"Yeah, but still, you could at least go to the meetings…" I muttered.

"Not like I had enough time!" Yusaku exclaimed, rolling his eyes. "I had more important things to do than attend club meetings."

"Like what?" A fat boy was suddenly face-to-face with us, surprising all of us. We were now at the front of the school. The boy had scraggly seaweed green hair and was at least a head shorter than all of us. His face was long and you could see the rolls of fat from his arms and legs.

"Yo, Shima-san" Yusaku greeted him. "What brings you here?"

"Only eavesdropping on your conversation!" Naoki burst out.

"Rude…" I whispered and Takeru giggled.

"Hey!" Naoki faced us. "This is not a laughing matter. The Duel Club will have to close because so many people quit. We wouldn't have been closing if only Yusaku came to the meetings, but without him, we're one short-"

"I'll join," I interrupted, surprising Naoki. "I want to learn to Duel better, so I will definitely support this club you have!"

"You'd really do that?" Naoki got tears in his eyes as he started hugging me. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou-"

"Get OFF!" I shoved him away from me. I really hated when people I didn't know hugged me. My action caught Yusaku's attention.

"Sorry, sorry," Naoki apologized as he stood up and brushed off the dust from his pants. "Anyway, we have school to get to! Come on!" And with that he ran ahead.

"You seem so timid, but you can be pretty bold, huh?" Takeru commented.

"Yeah, that's what's so strange about me!" I smiled.

"I don't think it's strange. It's nice to be able to stand up for yourself like that…" Yusaku mumbled.

I blinked. "O-ok then. Nobody's ever said that to me before."

And at that moment the bell rang. We all headed inside.

"Everybody, please welcome our new student, Kobayashi Riku!" The sensei gestured for me to enter. I went to the board and wrote the kanji of his name down. All was quiet except for the squeaking of the chalk against the blackboard. I made a quick about turn and bowed.

"Hello everyone. My name is Kobayashi Riku, but just Riku is fine. I like dueling and sweet things. I look forward to working with everyone!" I said quicker than I should have. Everyone's staring was making me uncomfortable. "Um…"

"Since Kobayashi-san doesn't have as much money as maybe some of you, he doesn't have a uniform yet." The sensei explained. "Kobayashi-san, my name is Aisatsu-sensei. You can sit next to...ah, Yusaku! There's an empty seat next to him. Yusaku, rai-"

"No need, I know him already," Yusaku interrupted. I quickly scampered to my seat, still unnerved by all the girls staring at me and all the boys sneering at me.

The lesson was over in a flash. I understood most of what was being taught, giving me the look of being smart. That was good, at home nobody bothered me because I was a "smarty-pants". It was soon time for lunch. I got my lunch box and stood up, only to be met with an army of girls.

"Riku-kun, where do you live?"

"Riku-kun, how do you get your hair so shiny?"

"Riku-kun is so handsome that he must be a model in disguise!"

"Marry me, Riku-chan!"

"Uh…" I froze up. I never realized how crateh girls in Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS were. I was now getting a first-hand experience and was being showered by marriage requests.

"Leave him alone." Yusaku interfered, while being on the other side of the room. Takeru was beside him, snickering quietly. "He's new right? Give him time to adjust."

"WHY SHOULD WE!?" They immediately screamed at Yusaku, making everyone cover their ears in pain.

"Three reasons," Yusaku answered, holding up a finger. "One: He doesn't even know you yet." He raised another finger. "Two: If you all mob him like that he won't ever consider you." He raised the last finger. "Three: He might not be into girls anyway. You never know. So leave him alone."

His speech left the girls speechless. They all just ran out the door to lunch.

Takeru whistled. "Way to handle that situation!"

"Thanks," Yusaku high-fived him. "Come on, Riku-kun. Let's go eat. We also need to find a username for you if you want to help us in Link Vrains."

But more important things were on my mind as we walked out of the stuffy classroom. _Not interested in girls? How did Yusaku know that?_


End file.
